


Silent Goodbye

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Romance, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to feel goodbye than to hear it.





	Silent Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I am one of the luckiest humans in the entire world and have found the platonic love of my life. He is one of the most beautiful souls in this universe. And we have this amazing connection. I am not just telling you that to brag, that relationship is actually the inspiration for this little snippet. The connection part, not the platonic part. ;) This is actually how my love and I said goodbye the last time I saw him. I only get to see him a few times a year and he gets very emotional with goodbye, so now it's more felt than heard. And I figured with the amount of times Eve and Flynn have to part, they might have a similar ritual. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little choppy, that's just my voice sometimes. Enjoy!

They stood there in the last moments they would be together for the foreseeable future, waiting for the door to fire up. She felt his hand catch on her elbow. His slender fingers ran the length of her forearm before searching out her hand, spreading open her fist to intertwine.

As their palms pressed together, a calm settled over her. Their souls reached out to each other, recognizing this would be the last time they would be in such close proximity for some time. They continued their jovial conversation, but the back of her mind pulsed with a connection stronger than all they’d shared over the past few days.

This was it, the perfect moment. He was speaking to her without a word. Words were his world, but whenever he tried to use them to voice his feelings, they came out in the wrong order. So, with just this gesture he could silently provide consolation. He could easily convey “I’m leaving, but it’s ok because it’s only distance. Know you’re never far from my mind or my heart” and it not get lost in translation.

She gave his fingers a squeeze, answering with an “And I, you.”

He released her hand and stepped through the door off into the great unknown. She smiled, some goodbyes are easier felt, not heard.


End file.
